


Lost in My Mind

by crna_macka



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crna_macka/pseuds/crna_macka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are nights when Raven's mind isn't ready to let her sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> 12\. Bed sharing fill for the [28-day challenge](http://the-100-femslash.tumblr.com/post/109795013900/do-you-write-fics-do-you-love-the-100-are-you-a).

There are nights when Raven's mind isn't ready to let her sleep. It chases after the memory of Finn, the alliance's plan of attack, ways to improve communications and make the ground more livable. It echoes with worry over Bellamy's precarious position between the Hundred and the Ark and the way Clarke has drowned her grief over Finn and her father with anger and coldness.

In another lifetime, Raven would have paced until she outmaneuvered the barrage in her head and succumbed to exhaustion, but that's less of an option when her muscles are too tired to compensate for her injured leg. Instead, she walks without turning back, finding her way through the dark to the small tent not far from the med setup. 

Weeks ago, on Mecha station, she'd set up a cot in the secluded bay where she spent days on end trying to make that Russian pod functional enough for a drop to earth. She'd slept there when her eyes were too strained to keep focus on the myriad wires and components. Abby had woken her once, draping a blanket over her side.

"Sorry." Raven had tried to push herself up, but Abby shook her head.

"Get some rest. Can't tell you how many times I snuck a power nap in the back of Medical," the woman said.

Raven had drifted off under the comforting warmth and faint scent that...

Well, she doesn't think about except times like now, where she finds herself quietly nudging Abby to one side of the bedding, making enough room for herself on the edge.

"Everything okay?" Abby's whisper is more of a mumble, low and gravelly. She is a light sleeper, Raven has learned, ready to wake for action in an emergency.

"Fine," Raven says dismissively. She steals some of the pillow and feels the other woman shift against her back. "Can't sleep."

"Hmm," Abby acknowledges. "Can't help you there."

Raven doesn't say anything more. The cocoon of shared body heat and soft scent of Abby takes her back to the quiet hum of home. She's still mostly awake when Abby's arm curls around her waist, but she's finally found sleep when Abby gets up to clean and eat, getting back to the every day fight to stay alive on the Ground.


End file.
